This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201310382207.5 filed on Aug. 28, 2013, and Chinese patent application No. 201310445520.9 filed on Sep. 26, 2013, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to field of computer technology, and in particular, the present invention relates to an operation processing method and an operation processing device.
In recent years, the electronic apparatus such as a notebook computer, a desktop computer, a tablet computer (PAD), a mobile telephone, a multimedia player, a personal digital assistant (PDA) become popular. In such electronic apparatus, a display module and a control module (for example, a touch control module and/or a hover control module) are provided stacked to form a display screen having control function. The user can control an operable object displayed on the display screen by carrying out a touch gesture operation and/or a hover gesture operation to such display screen so as to implement various kinds of interactive operations with the electronic apparatus.
With continuous pursue to the comfort of usage of the user, a large screen electronic apparatus such as a smart desktop has been generated and got fast development on the basis of the above-described electronic apparatus. However, the inventor notes that, in the interactive environment of the large screen electronic apparatus, many interactive modes on the electronic apparatus of a small screen electronic apparatus (for example, the conventional smart phone) become infeasible or not so natural.
In particular, in case of the small screen electronic apparatus, due to the limitation of the size, the user can conveniently touch any position of the screen to take interactive operation to the electronic apparatus generally. However, in case of the large screen electronic apparatus, the user is usually at one side of the electronic apparatus, and since the size of the screen is very large (i.e., the operable range of the screen is very large), the hand of the user generally can't reach throughout the entire screen or very inconvenient to reach throughout the entire screen. Therefore, the user is difficult to control the screen display content with a farther distance to him on the screen by executing the gesture operation directly. This problem is particularly prominent in a scene of an ultra-large screen multi-user interaction.
In order for the user to operate target with a farther distance thereto on the screen, there usually adopts the following two methods. The first one is to make the user to walk near the location of the target that needs to be operated, however, this method is usually very inconvenient; it not only needs the user to move between locations ceaselessly, and may also influence the normal usage of other users. Another method is providing mouse to the user, however, this method needs to provide a plurality of mousse to a plurality of users who operate at the same time on the one hand, and it loses various advantages of the display screen having control function on the other hand.
Therefore, there needs a novel operation processing method and operation processing device to solve the above problem.